Mi Amoré
by Writing4funn2009
Summary: Amu and Ikuto decide to adopt their first mistake at the ages of 20-25. Who is Yuki?
1. Adoption

... :/

**Me: Soon I will be releasing a new story called random chatter witht the charcters! I need my readers to (in your review) State your question, you you are asking it to and maybe (optional) a little comment about how you feel about the question or the character. Here's an example:**

**Why is your hair blonde? Utua. (Optional information goes here!)**

**Your question WILL be put on this story!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, Flare will do that...You can ask her questions about herself if you want! :D**

**Me: yeah. sorry about the big delay. my dad just had brain surgery.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.<br>**__**-Helen Keller**_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_"So, tell me ...why do u and your husband want to adopt today?" the middle-aged woman with browns hair pushed tightly into a bun said. Her green eyes looked over at Tsukiyomi Ikuto who sat, cross-legged beside his newly-wedded wife, she looked to see if he was aggressive or not. Ikuto smiled at her and softly winked, making the middle-aged woman blush._

_"well...Me and my husband learned about a few months ago that we are...what's the word..." the pinkette blinked, lost at words._

_"infertile, honey." Ikuto whispered, looking down._

_"yeah...Infertile...and we have wished to have children before our marriage and now is no exception. Because we can't have our own..."_

_"May I ask which one of you are infertile?" the woman asked._

_"Me, Ma'am." Ikuto said, raising his hand slightly._

_The woman nodded and wrote down calmy that Ikuto was infertile and that Amu was not._

_"you do understand that there are many different options for you two, correct?" the woman smiled, and placed the pen down._

_"we understand but most of them are really risky and painful and most seem to end with deformity...but most of all, we want a child made from love, not from the labs..." Ikuto sighed, looking away._

_"oh I understand now," she nodded and stood up. "well, most of these children are not made from love but I assume you can make them feel loved...follow me..." the woman smiled and lead them to a large living room. Many children ran around the house playfully. Ikuto smiled as he saw them, Amu clasped her hands together and smiled._

_"we will pick out the few that we think are compatible with you two._

_"um, well, we already have one in mind...her name is Yuki." Ikuto nodded._

_"oh...ok...ok..." the woman took them to a different room and sat them down and went to go get the Little girl named Yuki._

_"I wonder what she looks like now..." Amu whispered. Ikuto sighed and gently smiled._

_"I bet she looks beautiful, just like her mother." Ikuto smiled, kissing Amu's cheek. _


	2. Yuki

**Me: Soon I will be releasing a new story called random chatter witht the charcters! I need my readers to (in your review) State your question, you you are asking it to and maybe (optional) a little comment about how you feel about the question or the character. Here's an example:**

**Why is your hair blonde? Utua. (Optional information goes here!)**

**Your question WILL be put on this story!**

* * *

><p>The seconds felt like days and those days felt like weeks until the woman walked in, a child around 2 feet tall held her hand as they walked in, the child wore a black hoodie that looked like a dress on her, her face was concealed in the hoodie. Her pale white skin contrasted with it. Ikuto looked at the hoodie, remembering the night.<p>

**_START OF FLASHBACK_**

**_Ikuto slowly helped the 17 year old Amu through childbirth, they were in an alley and his hoodie was the only thing He had to soak up the blood and deliver the baby. Amu screamed and pushed one last time, a little bloody gray form slipped out of her onto the black piece of clothing._**

**_"you did it Amu-chan. You had the baby..." Ikuto whispered, never in his 22 years of life did he think he would say that to his 17 year old girlfriend. Ikuto quickly wrapped the baby in the bloody hoodie and stood up._**

**_"stay here, Amu." Ikuto said, looking around._**

**_"don't you DARE throw that child away! Take her to an orphanage. They will take her in." Amu panted. Ikuto nodded and quickly raced to the nearest orphanage, placed the baby on the floor and rang the doorbell and ran. He felt a tear in heart from it, He shut his eyes as he ran._**

**_"someday, Yuki, I'll be back for my little girl." he thought."Yuki-chan..." Ikuto whispered to the 5 year old. Yuki looked at Ikuto and blinked, she couldn't remember him but he seemed familar so she guessed._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"daddy?" the sweet voice rolled off of Yuki's tounge. Ikuto quickly stood up and ran to hug the little girl.

"hai (yes). Hai daddy,.." Yuki's hood fell off of her head, revealing her slightly curled Midnight blue hair swishing as her golden eyes looked at Ikuto's blue ones. She looked scared. The woman looked at Ikuto then at Amu.

"she's your daughter?" the woman asked, flabbergasted.

"yes, I um...had her before My husband became infertile and we were so young we couldn't keep her. But we want her back." Amu said, looking slightly ashamed.

"well, yes! Of course! You don't even have to fill out adoption forms! Go on, take her!" the woman smiled happily, Ikuto stood, Yuki in his arms, he kissed Yuki's cheek and smiled.

"n-no paperwork?" Ikuto smiled, hugging Yuki again.

"nope, your her real parents so you can keep her."

Quickly, the couple left, Yuki in hand. Nothing can stop them from giving her the best life possible now.


End file.
